The Pure Heart
by Destiny
Summary: A simple present is causing complicated problems for it's owner.


"The Pure Heart" by: Destiny(SuperNova) %= thought speak  
  
Chapter 1: Jake  
"What are you getting Cassie for her birthday," Marco asked as we walked around the mall.   
"I haven't decided yet. But it has to be special. Cassie's been kind of depressed lately," I replied.   
It was the day before Cassie's sixteenth birthday. Me, being Jake the leader of a small army nearly forgot. I had to make-up for it by giving her something special. That's what brought Marco and I to the mall. Otherwise we would have been at the Arcade at this time.   
"Of course she's depressed. Mrs. Morality has had a lot of mental issues with herself since our little club started," Marco replied.   
By club he meant Animorphs. A small army which I led of teenagers that are the only defense between Earth and destruction. She's not the only one going through mental issues.   
"Cassie can handle it. She's just going through stuff. She's emotional," I explained.   
Marco looked at me as if saying,'that's not the only thing she is'. Marco and Cassie don't normally see eye to eye on things. He's more point A to B while she focuses on everything in between that.   
"Layoff Cassie. This war is affecting her harder than it's affecting everyone else," I whispered.   
"No, it's affecting her differently. That's all. It's affecting all of us Jake," Marco pointed out.   
I stopped listening halfway through when I saw an old looking shop at the end of the mall. The sign read, "Unique things for Unique People."   
"Let's check out that store," I said going over to it.   
"I never saw that here before," Marco said while jogging over.   
" You don't come to the mall much," I pointed out.   
We stepped into the store and looked around. The inside of the place was basically filled with cloths and old looking books.   
"Can I help you," The woman said coming from behind a curtain. She looked about 50 something with wild gray hair.   
"Yes, I'm looking for a birthday present for a friend. A girl. Something not that fancy but pretty simple," I explained.   
The woman smiled a gentle smile looking at me and Marco.   
"I think I have just the thing," she said reaching behind the counter. Within a minute she came back up with a silver locket. It was shinning with a small heart at the end that had a clear diamond in the middle.   
"I call it the Pure Heart. Like a pure heart it's never been touched by any negativity or hindered. It's said to take in all the Emotions around it and keep it safe inside giving off the same energy to it's surroundings."   
"I don't know. Cassie doesn't wear jewelry," I commented.   
"But she'll like this I'm sure. I don't mean to pry but are you and the girl an item. Because if you are she would surely wear it because it is from you," the woman persisted.   
"She's got a point there," Marco agreed.   
A Pure Heart? Kind of like Cassie's real one, I thought with a smile. I knew I had found the perfect gift.   
"I'll take it," I said bringing out my wallet.   
***   
"Do you like it," I said examining Cassie's face in the moonlit room. It was a few hours after her big birthday dinner party ended. I hadn't realized just how many other friends Cassie had made in the school and around herself. I guess others wanted to be apart of her life. Just like me. After the party ended I had snuck back to her house and upstairs to give her the present. I wanted it to be   
just me and her when she received it.   
Her reaction was what I hoped it would be. A smile. It had been a while since I saw a genuine one upon her face.   
"I love it. It's beautiful, and the diamond sparkles."   
Just like your eyes, I thought to myself.   
"But why is it called The Pure Heart?"   
"Some old wivestale the lady was saying in the store. Something about how like a pure heart it's never had any negativity touch it. Also like a pure heart it takes in the emotions and feelings of the atmosphere and gives off the same emotion."   
"A.K.A. a mood locket," Cassie laughed out.   
"Basically. But I wanted to give you something that reminded me of you. That pure heart is exactly that," I said looking at her. Cassie's smile quickly faded as she kept her eyes down on the locket.   
"A pure heart huh? I remind you of that. There's no similarities."   
"Yeah there is. Like the woman said. It takes in it's surroundings. So do you. You feel what everyone around you is going through," I concluded. I didn't know what else to say to that.   
"Why don't you put it on," I said.   
"Could you do me the honors," She said handing it over to me. I took the locket and sat behind her on her bed, and gently hooked the ends together around her neck. Cassie took a small mirror off her dresser and looked at herself as I sat behind her.   
"It's beautiful," she said admiringly.   
"Just like you," I slipped out. I could feel myself blush as I said it. Cassie turned her face halfway toward me with her cheek a half inch from my lips. I slightly leaned in and kissed her.   
"Thank-you Jake," Cassie whispered.   
"You're welcome," I replied my arms going around her sides from behind. She turned around so that she was facing me. With her face just an inch from mine I couldn't help but lean in and grace her lips with a gentle kiss. I could feel her arms go around my neck as that simple kiss progressed to our lips intertwining and moving to an unheard beat. My hands moved to her back and up her spine to the back of her neck.   
I parted from her for a second wondering what I was doing in Cassie's room this time of night making-out with her. And if I should go on. My eyes wandered down to the heart locket and noticed how brilliantly the diamond sparkled in the dim room. Cassie's lips had moved around to my neck and as I closed my eyes our lips met again as my arms pulled her closer to me. My lips soon left Cassie's mouth and went down to her neck. I cold hear her slightly giggle.   
"What? That tickles," I whispered in her ear.   
"It shouldn't but it does. All of a sudden every move we've made so far makes me feel,," she trailed off as my lips moved to her mouth again and on the other side of her neck, "Love," she finished.   
I stopped kissing her and looked up into her eyes. They were beautiful and sparkling as I once remembered.   
She took one of my hands and placed it over her heart.   
"You hear that," she said leaning in kissing my lips a few times.   
"What," I asked.   
"It's the sound of my heart," she replied kissing my cheek and neck, "it's beating for you," she whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but smile. There was a feeling going through me too. And I knew it was love. I could feel her hand go around my lower back and the other rest upon my chest as she pushed me down upon her bed.   
"I can feel your heart beat also," she whispered out laying down at my side.   
"Can you guess whose it beating for," I said with a smile, pulling my face up an inch to kiss her again. Something had come over me. And as I kissed Cassie I rolled her on her back and continued kissing her. My hands went down her shoulders and up her blouse slightly and back up to her neck.   
We weren't stopping.   
Why weren't we stopping? It was like I was in a trance. My logical thinking pushed behind and only this emotion of wanting her pulsed through me. My hand came up to Cassie's neck and got snagged on something. I tugged, my body in a frenzy and suddenly tugged hard enough pulling apart whatever it was.   
:Snap:   
The locket.   
"Jake," I heard Cassie gasp pushing away from me sitting up. I sat up quickly also breathing hard as if I'd just come out of hypnosis.   
"What just happened," I whispered pulling down my shirt that was halfway up.   
"I don't know. If it wasn't for you snapping off my locket we may have," she let it trail off.   
"I'm sorry Cassie. I didn't mean to snap off your locket," I said getting up off the bed.   
"It's okay," she said looking down picking up the necklace from the floor.   
"You didn't break it or anything. I'll put it on tomorrow morning," she concluded putting it on her dresser. There was an awkward silence as we stood there in the room.   
"It's getting late. Maybe I should be heading home," I said breaking the silence.  
"Yeah," she agreed. I walked to the window and pondered if it was all right to kiss her goodnight. I decided against it.   
"Thanks again Jake," she whispered as I morphed and flew home.   
As I laid in my bed that night I wondered what might have happened at Cassie's. More or so what was about to happen. But I pushed that thought away and focused on how great her kisses felt, and how happy she was with the present. The Pure Heart the woman had called it. An odd name for a locket I thought as I drifted off to sleep.   
***   
  
Chapter 2: Cassie   
"So Jake actually showed some taste and got a decent present," Rachel said looking at the locket I wore around my neck. "I'm shocked he didn't give you a comic book or something."   
"Hey give us guys a break. We know how to shop," Tobias said sitting by Rachel in human form.   
"Oh really," she said looking at him, "let's just hope you're as lucky as Jake and give me a great present or else," she said in a tough voice.   
"Or else what," Tobias said moving towards her face with his own.   
"Or else," she let it trail with a smile on her face. Next thing I knew they had began kissing. That was weird. Tobias and Rachel aren't exactly that type of couple to act all romantic in front of others. Here I thought I was the only one in a romantic mood. Maybe this locket really did give off energy and emotions?   
No, just a wivestale I shrugged off.   
"Someone water them down," Marco said coming into the barn looking at Rachel and Tobias.   
"Someone shut him up," Rachel replied parting from Tobias. I smiled. It wasn't everyday that we all seemed like we were in a good mood. We were standing in the barn on a call from Erek to meet up in the barn.   
I looked at Jake as he came in the barn slightly blushing. I was still in shock over what had come over me last night. I stayed up in bed wondering what was about to happen. He gave me a slow smile as he came over to sit beside me grabbing my hand.   
"If you won't bring it up, I won't," he whispered in my ear.   
"Deal," I said smiling.   
"Bring what up," Marco said looking over at us from on top of the hay.   
"Nothing that concerns you I'm sure," Rachel said looking up.   
"Why are you always messing with me," Marco began towards Rachel, "do you secretly want me or something?"   
"In your dreams lovergeek," she replied with a flirty smile towards him.   
"More like nightmares," Marco replied.   
"Excuse me," Erek said coming in the barn, "am I interrupting something."   
"I'm just as confused as you are my friend," Ax answered in human form. Jake then cleared his throat and took over as leader letting go of my hand.   
"We heard from Tobias that you have some news for us," Jake announced.   
"In fact I do. It's involving a fairly simple mission," Erek began. It's always simple until someone dies or we kill more creatures. "the Yeerks are opening up a new pool. If they succeed in doing so that will give them another advantage in taking controllers. We've found the location of the yeerk pool. All that is needed is for you guys to go in and destroy it."   
"Sounds like my kind of mission," Rachel said with a cool grin and cold look in her eyes.   
Well, it didn't sound like my type of mission. Rachel and I may be best friends but we're total opposites. She loves this war and the meaning it gives her life. While I on the other hand despise the things I have to do each mission. There was no doubt in my mind that I would kill again tonight. I shuddered at the thought. Erek gave us the directions and was on his way to his other job.   
"Okay everyone. We head out tonight. We fly to the site and then it's battle morphs from there. We meet back here at the barn around 7:00. Agreed?"   
Everyone nodded agreeing with the command. What else could we say? No, we're not going to kill creatures thrown into this war like we were? Things like that were   
unspoken nowadays in our group. We broke up from the barn and headed into our separate directions. Jake, Marco, Tobias, and Ax decided to head to the Arcade. Rachel ended up dragging me to the mall.   
"Where did Jake say he got the necklace from," Rachel said coming out of the Gap.   
"We didn't really talk about where he got it from last night," I said avoiding her eyes.   
"What else could you possibly-" she began before stopping, and her eyes going wide, "Cassie!"   
"What," I said looking shocked at her, "you don't think Jake and I are capable of doing something other than talk about our feelings?"  
"Cassie you sly devil you. My baby is growing up right in front of me," she said in a mocked motherly matter then, "I want details."   
I let out a sigh and began explaining how the night went on and making her promise not to tell Tobias or anything. By the time I finished and looked over at Rachel her mouth was wide open.   
"Close your mouth," I said. We walked in silence for a couple of minutes with Rachel having a huge grin on her face.   
"I'm telling your mother," she said letting out a huge laugh.   
"Don't ever ask me about anything again."   
"I'm sorry Cassie it's just that, okay I won't laugh anymore."   
We walked in silence for a few more minutes until I looked over at her and we both began laughing.   
"My heart beats for you," Rachel laughed out.   
"You know Jake will hurt you if he knew you were laughing at him."   
"I can take Jake," she said with a wave. Suddenly I noticed that her eyes had trailed down to my locket, "that must be a mood necklace. The diamond is turning bright pink."   
"Like my cheeks from laughing so hard."   
"So are you ready for the mission tonight," Rachel said finally.   
"As ready as I'll ever be. I just don't get off on destroying things that's all. What if someone gets caught in it or something?"   
"You're making me paranoid Cassie," Rachel said. I looked over at her for a moment. That was a first. I knew I was somewhat scared but Rachel wouldn't admit she was, even if it was true.   
"Maybe this Pure Heart does work. Jake says it takes the emotions of it's surrounding and throws it back out." I explained.   
"That's not true. Because if it was your diamond would be-," Rachel replied stopping in mid-sentence looking at my necklace, "yellow," she finished.   
I peered down at the necklace and noticed it was a deep shade of yellow which was a representation of fear. This mood necklace was right on the money so far with all of my emotions. Creepy.   
***  
%I can't hear what they're saying% Jake said in thoughtspeak as we listened outside of the factory. The new yeerk pool turned out to be in an old abandoned warehouse. Not exactly the most hidden place. The thought that the yeerks were beginning not to care that people could find the yeerk pool scared me. They were getting cocky.   
%What is there to hear? We go in and do some damage% Rachel replied. %It could be a trap% Marco pointed out. %Well we can blame Erek for that later% Rachel replied. %Cassie you still have on that locket?% Jake asked in private thought speak.   
%Um, yeah. It's hardly noticeable. This feeling just told me not to take it off. It's like good luck% I tried to explain.   
%Okay. Just this once, but the controllers can trace you if they see it. You're taking a chance.%   
Thanks Dad, I thought to myself.   
%Okay everyone% Jake began %It's now or never. Is everyone in their positions?% Jake said. Everyone responded yes.   
We had decided to come in the warehouse from all different directions. Tobias and Ax would come in from the top with their bird morphs. Rachel was coming from the back with her large Bear battle morph, while Marco came from the front with his gorilla morph. Jake and I came from the sides, him as the tiger and me as the wolf.  
%On three. One, two%   
%Let's do it!% Rachel yelled going in.   
The battle had started. There were at least 5 Hork-bajir and 4 Taxxons. There were a number of human controllers wondering around who now all reached for a weapon of something. It was just enough that we could take. The whole plan was to get Tobias or Ax to the electric generator in the yeerk pool so they could push it in and fry the yeerks and destroy the pool. I thought it was a horrible way for the yeerks to die and was glad they hadn't chose me to do it.   
I had doubled team with Marco to jump on two Hork-bajir and one human controller that was on him.   
The Hork-bajr's bladed arm came towards my wolf flesh as I dodged slightly cutting my side.   
Now I was pissed for some reason. I was in immense pain and the yeerk inside that Hark-bajr's head was going to feel my pain as well.   
I leaped with my mouth opened baring my large teeth aiming for the side of the creature. I caught it and yanked as hard as I possibly could. This unknown strength inside me pulled at the creature making it topple over. I watched it as it laid on it's side moaning in pain. And in that instant my side hurt even more.   
%Oh God% I called out.   
%What? Did he gut you?% Marco said taking down the other Hark-bajr. I shook my wolf's head and continued with the fight.   
Rachel was being out numbered by the 3 Taxxons as they surrounded her. I could hear her as she spit out nasty insults at them as they circled her. She began swinging and I began running towards them. I leaped again my head hitting the back of the Taxxon. It was on the ground and in one instant I took my teeth and sank them into what seemed where his neck should be. I tugged and yanked and in one horrific moment I realized:   
I wanted to kill that creature.   
My heart was racing as I ripped out a chunk of the Taxxon and spit it back onto the floor. In another second I was on another Taxxon. I wanted them to feel the pain that they put humans through as they invest them. I was in a trance of some kind. Not like the one with Jake that was filled with Love and happy pleasure. But this was a trance of hunger and pleasure from killing those that I felt deserved it.   
But no one deserves to die do they? I thought as I peered around the warehouse and saw my surroundings.   
Marco was battling it out with a Hork-bajir and a controller. Jake was dodging dracon beams while Tobias tried to find clear passage to the electric generator. Rachel was in an insane rage of taking out Taxxons left to right.   
I was surrounded by death,,,,,by war,,,,,by murder.   
My wolf instincts caught on to something behind me. It smelled of human. I turned, and in a blind leap landed on a 40 something looking man. I sneered at him.   
"Go head. Kill me. That's what you Andalites do to inferior yeerks like me. If you don't Visser 3 surely will. But no matter, I've lived my life. When I was upon your planet I was the one that ordered over a hundred Andalites to be slaughtered. It was a victorious day for me," the controller said.  
You bastard, I thought. He deserved to die didn't he?   
My head was spinning, as my heart pounded, and my neck grew hot. I wanted to kill that man at the exact moment. I wanted his yeerk to suffer.   
In the corner of my eye I could see Tobias as he and Ax pulled together and pushed the electric generator into the pool. In one instant you could smell the burning yeerk and the stench of death as it was in the air.   
Death, I thought, now hearing the sound of my heart.   
"I didn't know Andalites wore jewelry. Only humans do." The controller under me said.   
%Pull out.% I heard Jake yell.   
%You live for now yeerk.% I said moving off of him.   
"Wait until I tell Visser that he has even more reason to believe you Andalite bandits are humans," he whispered as he began running away.   
No! I thought. More information. I couldn't let that link back to Visser 3. It would be my fault if he ever figured it out. My fault.   
%Cassie come on% I heard Jake yell.   
%I can't. Not yet.% I said walking after the man. Slowly that walk turned into a sprint as I gazed at the man. He turned back realizing that I was following him. Somewhere along the way I thought I could hear his heart pound in a beat of terror knowing that in minutes it wouldn't beat anymore. The hot sensation around my neck grew stronger as the power to sprint quicker ran through me.  
Just a few more feet. In the back of my mind was my logical thinking telling me to let him go. But I was in this trance. After being surrounded by death it was like I took it in and now was giving it back out.   
Yes,. I would give death to this man-no-this yeerk.   
Just a few inches now, with just one leap I could pounce. And in just one instant I could bite just the right spot.   
I leaped.  
%Cassie No!% I heard someone yell.   
Too late.   
Within an instant he was dead, and I had killed him. And for some odd reason   
I felt satisfied. If you give out death you will only receive it. If you give out pain you will only receive it, and that's what the man got. He got pain, he got death. The beating of my heart was slowing down as the others approached me and starred. I starred right back at them.   
%Well% Jake said looking at me expectantly.   
I looked him dead in the eye and pondered a logical explanation. I could say that the yeerk would have gotten back to the Visser and told more of our secret. But I knew deep within that wasn't the reason why I killed him. I knew my reason for killing him and what I truly thought.   
%He deserved it% I said simply.  
  
Chapter 3: Cassie  
I sat in my room of darkness, and realized that it resembled what my soul felt like at that moment. I had killed that man tonight.   
Once everyone demorphed we headed our separate ways. Jake was looking at me strangely probably wondering if I finally had a mental breakdown. But you see in my mind I knew that it wasn't a mental breakdown but a mental buildup. Everything was starting to make sense in a way.  
I got up off my bed and picked up the "Deluxe Recorder Diary" that my Mom had bought for me. You can speak your day into it and it keeps it filed away. It could only play and record by giving the password. The password was: peace. Not many people would think of that since it seems like there's not much of it left. I pressed play and began speaking.:   
"My name is Cassie. I don't know why I'm saying that since I'm probably the only one who is going to hear this but anyway. Today was a very enlightening day for me. You see, I have a secret. I'm a part of an army that is probably the only line of defense against the yeerks. Maybe someday someone will hear this and remember me. Maybe. I used to believe that no one deserved to die, and that murder and vengeance were wrong. People say that I'm a peace maker. But am I really? I'm more of warrior than anything else now. I've killed before and each time my heart has ached or my soul has grown empty. Jake always tries to reassure me that it's going to be okay but nowadays his reassurance is sounding empty. Like something just to keep me sane. And it has worked for a time.   
That time is over.   
I realize now that I am a warrior-no-a vengeance seeker. My pure heart has tasted the feel of what death feels like and the strength of killing those who deserve it. I have finally seen the truth. I'm supposed to kill. At first I wasn't sure, for I was still naive, but now it all makes sense. War happens, but it is my and others place to show wrath and take care of those who have done things against humanity.  
Yeerks.   
For they are now truly my enemy. No more remorse for them for they have brought whatever pain I inflict upon them on themselves. My pure heart has finally seen the light. We have tasted our first blood and it has given us pleasure. For now we know the meaning of the world that we live in. We have awaken."   
I pressed stop on the recorder and let a cool, cold grin play upon my face. I was satisfied for now. I raised my hand and felt the air. There was someone in here with me.   
"I was wondering when you would notice me," The creature said.   
Drode. My eyes narrowed upon the creature and I could feel the heat around my neck grow, for I hated him.   
"What are you doing in my room?"   
"Enjoying the view. The view of what you ask? Well Cassie, sweet Cassie, the view of you."   
"What are you talking about?"   
"Do you like the necklace," he went on transforming into a human figure, that of an old lady with wild gray hair, "Jake picked it out just for you. With my help of course." I grabbed my necklace with my hand and realized it was warm and beating like a real heart.   
"It took a lot of time to think up this plan Cassie. I was going nuts trying to figure out a way for my master and I could hinder you meddling teenagers. And then just a few days ago it came to me. My master hates your boyfriend and you are very precious to the group, so why not kill two birds with one stone. I figured out a way to get back at Jake the fearless leader and to disable the group by taking one it's strongest members."   
"And what was that," I said in a calm voice as if he did not frighten me, because he truly didn't.   
"What? The heart necklace of course. The Pure heart I should say. I made it just for you Cassie. You are like the necklace, a pure hearted being. But even pure hearted beings can turn into cold-hearted beings with the right surroundings. That necklace has the power, like Jake explained to you, to take in the emotions that surround it and give it out ten times more. That right there explains why you and Jake were getting more than just friendly on your birthday. You see when Jake showed an act of love towards you and you for him the heart took it in and surrounded you two with love. Until Jake snapped the necklace off and you two broke out of the trance."   
"You're saying the necklace caused an act of love? Than how can it possibly be anything made by you," I replied.   
"Touchy, touchy Cassie. I like what the necklace has done to you, gave you some edge."   
"What are you-"   
"Let me further explain. The act of love is just one of the many emotions the Pure Heart can take in. Given the chance it can also take in fear, laughter,,death and pain," he said looking at me. His words stung because I knew what he meant. "The heart took in death, pain, and vengeance and that's a hard combination to beat. So when it took it, it's now giving it out ten times fold, through you. The Pure heart like many humans has been filled with pain and death, therefore it is now the Pure Heart of evil. The necklace is apart of you now Cassie it's filled with the same emotions that your own soul and heart is filled with. It's given you the power to execute your wrath. Your pain on others. It's transformed you."   
I looked at the Drode as he began to transform into a handsome young man around my age. A smile played across my face. He was absolutely right. The Pure Heart was apart of me now. We had the power to give out our pain.   
"Your body can now give off energy to others. If you feel death and focus that energy on someone they will surely die. As for the other emotions as well. You have that power and that necklace. And you can keep both if you come with me. But if you don't want to you can surely take it off by your own will. It's against the rules for me to take you against your will so," he let it trail coming up to me putting out his hand.   
What was he saying? That I was now evil or something? I didn't feel evil, just that I had the impulse to,,,,,give pain. I looked at his hand and at his evil yet attractive face and felt the heat around my neck as my two hearts beat to the same rhythm. Now or never. Jake wouldn't understand, but I would make him soon enough. For now I had to go where I could learn my powers and my new purpose.   
I slowly let my hand reach out and take the Drode's and with a flash of light we were no longer in my room.  
  
: To Be Continued:  
  
  
SuperNova notes: This story is part one of two. I wanted to finish it on this one but my computer isn't having it. So stay tuned for: "TPH part 2, "Deadly Emotions." 


End file.
